Just Say It
by KymanLover
Summary: Kyle knows it. Cartman knows it. They're just both too stubborn to say it out loud. Fluffy Kyman one-shot! R&R? xxx


Theme 2: Love

"Just say it."

"Hell no."

"Come on, dude, just say it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to."

"So?"

Kyle and Cartman were lounging around in the latter's bedroom; Cartman lying on his back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling and Kyle swinging around on the boy's desk chair. It was late in the afternoon and the two teenagers had decided that they just wanted to spend the evening chilling out, even thought they had been given a lot of homework that day. They had been in his room for the last two hours playing video games and now they were just relaxing for a bit before Kyle was going to go home.

"So... I want you to say it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you've almost said it so many times and it always gets my hopes up, but then you don't and it _kills_ me. _And_ it's my _birthday_."

"Well, I don't need to say what you already know then, do I?" he sighed as he sat up and glanced over at the small redhead with a small smirk on his face, "Just let it go, Jew."

"No! I'm not going to 'just let it go', I want you to say it fat ass!"

"You haven't said it to me," he raised his eyebrow as the redhead folded his arms across his chest and glared at him, "So I don't see why I should have to say it to you first."

"I... I..." he tried to come up with a good enough argument but his mind went blank, "Dude, just say it!"

Cartman went back to lying on his back with his arms bent behind his neck and a smug grin glued to his face, "You are so stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!" his face went red as he got annoyed at the other boys relaxed attitude, "Don't I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you do, you're my stubborn little Jew monster remember?" he chuckled lightly as he glanced at the irritated look on Kyle's face, "Ok, ok, not just that. You're my _very_ little _ginger_ too! Look, your face is going the same colour as your hair!"

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" he clenched his hands by his sides as he got even more infuriated.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't you just hurry on home and ask your bitch mother to tell you? I'm sure she probably tells you every day and every night anyway, as she tucks you into bed and gives you a big fat slobbery Jew kiss-"

Kyle jumped out of the chair and made his way over to the bed and stood over Cartman with his fists still clenched, "Don't you dare call my mom a bitch, you fucking Nazi!"

Kyle was much smaller than Cartman, both in height and in physique, but he never let that get in the way of him squaring up to the larger boy when they got into confrontations. Although he was tiny next to him, he liked to use it to his advantage because he was much more nimble and fast in responding to Cartman's counter advances.

"But I thought we were saying stuff we _want_ to say? I _want_ to say that."

"No, actually you're saying what _I_ want you to say."

"Is that so?" he mimed zipping his lips, "Then I guess I'm not going to be able to talk for a while."

"Fine," he looked angry but then his face smoothed out into a small smirk, "Then I guess you're just going to have to _do_, what I want you to _do_."

He climbed onto the bed and straddled the larger boy's hips effectively pinning him down, "Well, I don't think I have any objections to that," Cartman smiled happily as he grabbed at the front the redhead's t-shirt and pulled his face down next to his.

"Good, because you don't get the option," the Jew mumbled as he grinned and bent forward to press his lips gently against the other boy's.

As they tenderly pecked at each other, Kyle felt all of his anger slowly flood away from his body. Although Cartman frustrated him more than anybody else in his life, a simple kiss from him could be the difference between him stabbing him to a bloody death and choosing to spare his life. There had been plenty of occasions where the two had been at each others' throats and one of them had just leaned in to kiss the other and everything was forgiven. Not necessarily always forgotten, although most of them were, but always forgiven nevertheless.

That's what their first kiss together had been like. Kyle had been incredibly pissed off at Cartman for something they couldn't really remember now, almost half a year on, and he had had the larger boy held up against the wall firmly, his fist trembling and his face red as his anger boiled over inside of him. All he could remember from the experience was his head spinning with all the thoughts that where whirling around and then his mind just going blank as he felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against his. Although he immediately kissed back, when he eventually realized what was happening he reclined in hesitation not sure whether the other boy was being genuine or was just doing it to stun him- Cartman had never been afraid of going to new lows when it came to tricking the redhead and this one had obviously worked if that had been the plan. Kyle had left hurriedly, his face flushed as he left the equally stunned brunette to sort out his own thoughts. After that, the two boys had avoided each other as much as possible over the next week, although as it came to an end the larger boy gave in to his newly realized feelings and did everything he could think of to convince Kyle that he was being genuine and not just being his usual manipulative self.

They both eventually accepted they had feelings for each other but had kept it a secret between them both for quite a long time, not even telling Stan or Kenny no matter how much one of them (usually Kyle out of guilt; occasionally Cartman out of frustration at the whole situation) wanted to say something, because they had mutually agreed that it would be a lot easier if they didn't. It really had been simpler, mainly because it wasn't hard for them to 'keep up appearances'. They continued to bicker and fight with each other as they usually did and to just as angry standards as they would have before, however now when they did they would sometimes have a small glint of pleasure in each of their eyes and when nobody else was around they both knew how to emotionally cripple the other into surrendering. It worked great until their two friends had accidently walked in on them making out on Cartman's couch.

The two teens had forgotten that they had made plans to hang out with the dark haired and the blonde boys and so after one of their more heated arguments they had collapsed together onto the couch and kissed each other furiously until they heard the door open to reveal Stan and Kenny. Unsurprisingly, the raven haired boy ran back out of the door and puked in the garden as Kenny just leaned against the door and nodded his head whilst chucking in approval. Kyle had hastily dragged himself off of his boyfriend and darted outside to try to explain the situation to his best friend who was at that moment in the midst of still vomiting, his face as pale as the snow on the ground beneath him. Cartman just sat up lazily and returned the thumbs up from the sniggering blonde before just shrugging and turning on the TV, gesturing for his friend to come and join him.

After that day, Stan still felt awkward and uncomfortable everytime he was around the two of them which made Kyle upset as he hated feeling like he had betrayed his best friend by not telling him, but it just gave Cartman another thing to use to annoy them both. They still kept it all hidden away from other people like their parents and their other friends at school for the time being, news of the Jew and the local Nazi being together was obviously something that wouldn't be taken very well, especially as most people believed that they absolutely hated each other. They couldn't blame them; they had thought the same thing about each other before 'that' happened.

As they lay on Cartman's bed, their hands wrapped tightly around each other, they pulled back for a moment and gazed warmly into each other's eyes, wide grins on their faces. The brunette fixed his eyes onto the large green orbs staring back at him and drew him back closer to kiss him once more. He lightly flicked his tongue against the redhead's lips as they parted slowly and allowed him entry. Before he had the chance to get any further, however, he felt the familiar presence of Kyle's tongue battling back against his. They smiled into the kiss as they tried to fight for dominance and Kyle wrapped his thin arms around the boy's neck and drew patterns with his fingers which tickled his neck enough for him to occasionally shudder in pleasure and pull tighter on the copper curls of hair that he was racking his hands through.

After a while Kyle hauled himself off of the boy and lay down beside him as he was pulled into a tight hug. As they cuddled there in silence, he nuzzled his head into the brunette's chest as he felt a large hand make its way back up to continue caressing his hair gently. He played with the curls, wrapping them around his fingers and pulling on them lightly and then letting go of them so that they would spring back into place.

As he continued to amuse himself, he heard the redhead sigh contently, "You having fun up there?"

He chuckled lightly, "Of course I am; I could spend hours doing this. I love your hair really, even though you're still a day walker."

"Good..." his voice trailed off as he sighed again and nuzzled into the other boy's chest again before he was pulled up by the shoulders to eye level by the brunette who was now looking at him anxiously.

Cartman stared into his emerald eyes once more and he felt the redhead's warm breath tickle his cheek as he gazed back at him looking expectant.

"And... I love... you..." he hesitated slightly but then smirked his usual smug grin, "...you stupid Jew."

Kyle looked ecstatic as he heard the words slowly pass his boyfriends lips. The words he had waited so long to hear him say. The words he knew they both already felt but were both too stubborn to be the first to say. He had told him he loved him and he couldn't have been more elated.

"I love you too, fat ass."

**A/N: Aww, it's Kyman!**

**Ok so I debated whether or not to use them as my pairing because I didn't want to do them any injustice by not writing it well, but I couldn't think of any other pairing I would want to base the theme of love on apart from this one. **

**Oh, and I know that it's nowhere near Kyle's actual birthday, but I couldn't really wait nearly another year to post it on the day :P**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave some reviews? **

**If you don't, well... Cartman might just have to come and chop up your parents and make them into chilli... :)**

**^.^ **

**XXX**


End file.
